lothessiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloggul
Category:Races Long ago the Goddess of night Respuo went to war with the Goddess of Light Laila. The Night Goddess lost and was banished to the astral plan for all time. However, she was a powerful Goddess and over time once she regained her strength, she was able to appear into the world of mortals again, but only for a short time. She came upon a people with darker hearts, brutes and savages and offered them salvation. She made them promises, for power, enlightenment and of course freedom through her magic. But it was a trick, and when the people joined her, she turned them into her minions. They were violent creatures, drunk on blood who wielded powerful magic. Once she had an army ready the Night Goddess attacked the world of man, but the Goddess of light had her soldiers as well. Free men and women who had pledged their lives to the betterment of mankind. A war was waged and the night Goddess' forces were destroyed and she was once again banished to the astral plan. However, some of her followers didn't die but were chased underground never to return to the light. Rather than die as they were expected to, this followers thrived in their prison, and not only created a life, but a culture that followed the Night Goddess thus the Bloggul were born. The Night Goddess may have been banished, but she didn't forsake her followers. They were given the secret to the power that she had given to the first of her minions, a twisted power known as blood magic. The Bloggul were also given long life and were helped to better adapt in their harsh environment. Some of the original occult followers live as shamens for the Bloggul as well as grand teachers of blood magic. Biology Appearance Because of their long lives lived underground, their skin has became pale and discolored. They are known to have bluesh, silver, bronze, white and violet skin tones. They have eyes with colors in golden, grey, brown, and red. Their hair ranges from black to red, thick and dry in texture. Their heights and sizes vary depending, but the average adult is between 5'3 to 6'0 for women and 5'9 to 6'5 for men. They have thick skin and mostly muscular bodies due to their harsh life style. Aging Bloggul have been blessed with long life from their Goddess. (100 to 200) Bloggul are stronger and live longer the closer they are to their lands. Those that wander and stay away for long periods of time find themselves weaker and with shorter lives. Society Culture Bloggul are a matriarchal race that serve a queen. The queen uses male and female consorts but she rules her people just as their Goddess guides them all. The queen above all understands the need to bring their Goddess back from the astral plain and she is hard at work to get her people ready to do just that. The Bloggul have several festivals each year and traditions that they do that don't require the use of blood magic. Names For Bloggul names are a representation of power. The Cimex are all given one syllable names at birth. One syllable names are short and depict an immaturity for the Bloggul. It would be common to see a Cimex named Chi, Sha, Bol, Dov, etc. Once they have achieved the first level of Respund they add a second syllable of their choice. Most often they chose syllables that sound well with the first their parents chose. So they end up with Chigen, or Shatow, or Boldra, etc. These are adults in the Bloggul community. Second level Respund continue to add syllables however, third level Respund achievers change their name all together. It is said that upon accepting the third level victim offering the goddess Respuo gives the Priest and Priestesses names herself, they are all names that begin with the Ree- syllable but each ending syllable is granted by Respuo herself. Only she and the individual know what the significance of the name is, and that it is as holy as any artifact from the goddess' hands. The Initiation The initiation into Blood Magic and to become truly a Bloggul is a huge ordeal and for the Bloggul a rite of passage. Bloggul children are forever considered children until they complete the initiation called the Respund. The Bloggul are not even considered Bloggul but are called a Cimex which literally translates to Bug. After three attempts to complete the initiation if the third time is a fail the Cimex is made into a sacrifice to the Goddess in hopes of creating a true Bloggul during the next cycle. Industry The night goddess has many needs of her people and not all devote their lives to learning blood magic. They have bone crafters, artist who create weapons and armor out of bone. Seamstress who create artful clothing, hunters, gardeners etc that help to make up their world and keep it moving forward. The shamans also act as teachers, and doctors. Crystals and ruby's are found in the underground caves and the Bloggul mind them for different uses. Clothing Less is more in the world of the Bloggul and many wear very simple attire. Silks, and thin cloths are worn about the waist, and women wrap their breasts. Others wear one piece suits that leave plenty of room for their arms and legs to get air. Some dress in cloth and leather which is held together by rope and ribbons at the shoulders and hips. Women more than men sometimes wear small stones for jewelry. Sex and Marriage Bloggul do practice marriage of a sort, but it isn't highly practiced. Sex happens for different reasons and it's not uncommon for a woman to become pregnant during any of these reasons. They also live a very violent life-style and for those that can't follow the code, are either put down or cast out. Magic They have benders like many races, more earth benders than the rest, but some have a fancy for fire, though this isn't a practice to use underground. Many Bloggul do practice other arts such as voiding and hypnotism, but blood magic is the most powerful of their arts as it was gifted to them by their Goddess.